Dinotopia and the Raging River
Dinotopia and the Raging River is the third Dinotopia: The Animated Series movie. Plot As the intro starts, 26 and her friends (Kex, Mara, and Spazz) were playing "hide-and-seek". Just then, John came and told them that it's gonna rain soon, so the kids went inside the hatchery. That night, the rain was causing problems down at Waterfall City: the Skybaxes couldn't see very well, the people and dinosaurs needed to find shelter from the rain, and even the school was closed. But's not all: Thunder had striked, knocking down trees and everything. Next morning, the trees had knocked down everywhere: the beach, the canyon, Waterfall City, and John's hatchery. 26 and John were worried, and so was Kex, Mara and Spazz. Everyone had to clean up, especially Shanise, who didn't mind cleaning, but the large branches were difficult to carry with. 26, John, and Kex had to pick some too, while Mara tooked care of her Corythosaurus hatchling, and Spazz playing with the other hatchlings. That afternoon, the mayor has informed a meeting down at the Hall of Reason, saying that a flood is coming to Dinotopia, and he suggestedeveryone to not panic and find some shelter where they'll be safe. Meanwhile at Blustery Bluffs Canyon, Stinktooth and Ellen were gathering some branches that had fallen from the trees, and threw them away. Ellen was drinking some water, but she spitted it out due to the muddy water. The muddy water was all over Stinktooth. Ellen was embarrassed. That night, back at the hatchery, it started raining again, and the hatchlings were so scared they walked behind Mara, hoping they'll be safe. Mara bends down to the hatchlings and told them that the rain will stop tomorrow. But next morning she was wrong. The rain kept on pouring. Kex Bradley looked outside the window, thinking that he can't play outside. Next by the hatchery, there was a river, and inside the river, there lived a young Elasmosaurus named Opham, who was swimming undewater alone towards the beach. On his way, he saw a blurry magenta creature. The creature was of course Shanise, but Opham didn't notice her yet. There was Shanise, sitting on a rock with a depressed look. Opham went to see her. He introduced himself and then Shanise, and said that she thought that the rain will ruined everything. But Opham told her that the rain may be rough, but the good way is that when the rain washes the bushes, they grow new plants and grass. That made Shanise a little better. She thanked Opham, as he continued swimming. Meanwhile back the Hatchery, 26 was a little disappointed. Zippo arrives to see John. He was so wet, that when he took his rain coat off, it was stuck, and was a little embarrassing for him. He went to the bedroom to see that 26 was disappointed. She told Zippo that she can't play till everything's cleaned up. Zippo told her that in order for the time to go past, she must do something to keep her mind out of the rain. Characters * Kex Bradley * 26 * Shanise * Mara * John * Albagon * Skybax * Skybax Riders * The Mayor of Dinotopia * Spazz * Stinktooth * Ellen * Zippo * Opham Voices * Luke Kelly as Kex Bradley * Alyssa Milano as 26 * Tara Strong as Mara * Jamie Kennedy as Spazz * Zachary Gordon as Opham * Masasa Moyo as Shanise * Diedrich Bader as John * Lee Evans as Zippo * Michael Clarke Duncan as Stinktooth * Anndi McAfee as Ellen * Frank Welker, Rob Paulson, and Jules de Jough as one of the Skybaxes * George Segal as Albagon (uncredited) * Gregg Berger as Skybax rider (uncredited) * Kimberly Brooks as female Skybax rider (uncredited) Species * Apatosaurus * Argentinosaurus * Brachiosaurus * Chasmosaurus * Corythosaurus * Dilophosaurus * Diplodocus * Dryosaurus * Edmontosaurus (deleted scene) * Elasmosaurus * Hadrosaurus * Human * Iguanodon * Oviraptor * Pachycephalosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Protoceratops * Pteranodon * Pterodactyl * Quetzalcoatlus * Stegosaurus (deleted scene) * Triceratops * Troodon * Tyrannosaurus Rex Locations * Beach * John's Hatchery * Waterfall City * River * Blustery Bluffs Canyon Songs *River Revenge Trivia * This is the first movie to air on TV before released on DVD. * The uncut version was released on April 13, 2008, which was 83 mins. Here are scenes that were added: ** 3 more shots of Waterfall City. ** Flashbacks from Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone, Dinotopia's New Arrival, Kex and the Runaway Cart, & Dinotopia: The Mysterious Island. * This is the second and only time a new character appeared in a movie. The first being Dinotopia: The Mysterious Island. * The dinosaur species Edmontosaurus and Stegosaurus were originally supposed to appear in the movie. but for unknown reasons, they weren't seen, although they appear in a book of the same name. Errors * Albagon appeared, but his voice actor, George Segal, is uncredited. In Other Languages Category:Dinotopia: The Animated Series Movies